


Bare Necessities

by stqrlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kissing, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omegaverse, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stqrlight/pseuds/stqrlight
Summary: Lance finds himself at a loss when it comes to courting Keith. There aren't a whole lot of things to gift people in space, so, the Alpha finds himself doing the next best thing.





	Bare Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I kinda need to work on writing endings. So, for now, have this rough work.
> 
> This is based on the prompt: Alpha courting the Omega, but not doing it in a romantic way. So they start gifting the Omega toothpaste and socks. 
> 
> It's from someone's tumblr but idk how to link it, I'm v sorry. Anyhow, thank you so much for reading!

While Lance had always found himself to be a romantic, something about Keith had always thrown him off. For months on the Castle-ship, he found himself unconsciously courting the Omega; consistent fights breaking out between him and other Alphas surrounding the Omega. Even after being pulled aside and having light shed on the situation, courting from there wasn’t much better. There wasn’t a whole lot of things to present to the boy this deep in space. So, in order to make up for it, Lance found himself gifting the next best things—basic necessities.

Day in and day out, Keith would awake to a small rapping at his door, much like clockwork. And of course, day in and day out, he would open the door to something new (though it was never anything quite interesting). Perhaps his favorite thing he had received was a fresh tube of toothpaste and a small container of mouthwash. 

The poor Alpha never quite realized how painfully obvious he was in his display of affection. Somehow, deep in his mind, he had convinced himself that Keith had no clue that it was him. That one day he could surprise him and say ‘I bet you didn’t know it was me.’

However, that ‘day’ had rolled around and the response he received was… not up to par. The Omega burst into laughter, leaning onto the Alpha in a fit of tears.

“Oh oh,” He gasped for air, clutching his stomach in hopes of catching his breath. “Lance, I-I knew. I’ve always known.” Though, looking up, Keith was not greeted with the same amusement. A frown settled deep into the Alpha’s features, eyes averting the shorter one’s gaze. Taking a step back, he crossed his arms.

“You let me make a fool out of myself?” A dash of anger and hurt lie in the words. “Were you just trying to embarass me? Even if you didn’t like me back?”

Silence.

“Keith listen if-” The sentence was cut short as soft, pale lips met the Alpha’s. The Alpha’s eyes blew open, raging with shock and excitement. Quickly, Lance leaned into the kiss, arm snaking around to grab hold of Keith’s hair. Soft grunts and moans fell out between the two as the kiss found itself growing deeper.

“Ahem!”

Keith quickly shoved the Alpha off of him, violet eyes meeting steely grey orbs.

“Shiro!” He squeeked, fixing his hair. The older male let out a sigh, deadpanning the two paladins. Though the older Alpha’s eyebrows furrowed, a glint of amusement was apparent in his eyes.

“Get a room please…” He grumbled, sharply turning and walking off.

A moment of silence filled the air before the Omega turned to face Lance. Stepping towards him, Keith pushed a finger into Lance’s chest.

“Don’t go assuming that someone doesn’t like you back.” A blush painting it’s way across the paler boy’s cheeks. “Besides… I like the little gifts. They-they were cute.”

In a quick swoop, the Alpha gathered Keith in his arms, jogging towards his room. 

“You’re in for it now.”


End file.
